


DeiHina Art Drabble

by SimplyAlexei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, F/M, Painting, unusual pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyAlexei/pseuds/SimplyAlexei
Summary: In which Hinata paints and Deidara proposes.





	

"There's just something wrong with it." Hinata pouted, glaring at the paint covered canvas.

"It looks fine, un." Her blonde partner sighed, rolling his eyes at the girl's frustration. "In fact it's spot on, so basically what you're saying is that there's something wrong with the way I look."

"Shut up. There's nothing wrong with the way you look! Just the painting." Hinata huffed, uncharacteristically annoyed. She tended to get that way whenever she painted. Sketching was never a problem, but something about an acrylic mixture gliding over a white canvas always got to her. It was probably the fumes. Most people never got to see this side of the girl, but the eventuality of it happening became apparent when her college art professor assigned her an unsuspecting partner for a portrait painting project.

"The painting looks fine," said partner tried to assure her. He had become accustomed to her sudden shifts in mood after the initial shock of it had faded. She would always apologize afterward, embarrassed to have acted like such a brute, but he never really minded. It was certainly a refreshing change from the shy, secluded girl he saw three days a week in class. He dare say it was attractive, the way that she would suddenly explode with emotion.

"Of course it looks fine. It looks great." Hinata wrung her hands before running them through her hair. "It's just… it's missing whatever it is that makes it you, not just a painting of you. There is something missing, something that is distinctly Deidara, but I don't know what it is!"

"Why don't you take a break and come back later. It'll still be here in an hour."

Hinata was about to scold the clay sculptor when he quickly grabbed up all her brushes, holding them about his head and out of her reach.

"Break time, un!"

There was a pause in which Hinata stared at the blond, mouth agape, before here thought processes started working again and she retorted, "You realize I can paint with my fingers, right?"

"And risk smudging that beautiful face?! No way!" Deidara gathered up her pallet before she could further protest. "Ha!"

Hinata couldn't argue that he had a beautiful face. Painting it had allowed to analyze it enough to accept that. His hair was golden and looked unbelievably soft, and she had spent ten minutes mixing and (nearly) perfecting the various shades of blue in his eyes. He was rather attractive. It wasn't that Hinata was attracted to blonde hair and blue eyes either, despite what her high school record might have otherwise suggested. It was simply that she had never met an unattractive person who had that particular combination of features.

"I have more bottles of paint in the cupboard," she realized aloud, nearly forgetting why she was saying it in the first place.

Deidara pouted. "You, Hinata Hyuuga, are a spoilsport. That is what you are, un."

She let out a surprised bout of laughter. "I suppose I could use a quick break."

"Good." Deidara sighed, putting down the various supplies. He noted the yellow paint that had gotten on his hand and wiped it on his already clay-covered jeans. "Because I don't have that many arms. I was seriously contemplating just keeping you away from the paint instead of the other way around."

The girl blushed, and he was almost sad to see her retreat back into her shell.

"I'm sorry. I'm making this more difficult than it needs to be." Deidara almost cut her off, but she continued, staring at the painting and sighing. "It's just that this is so frustrating. I'm always so nitpicky with my own work, I guess most people are, and like I said it's a great painting. No one else would argue that, but I know that there's something missing and it just makes me so upset and angry and sometimes I just feel like blowing it up!"

Deidara stared at his partner in awe for a long moment.

"Hinata, un?"

"Yes, Deidara?"

"Marry me."


End file.
